Surprise Party For L
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: Kejutan ulang tahun untuk L/"L sayang ada dimana? kalau masih di jalan gak usah ke rumah dulu ya. Kamu sekalian aja tunggu Chika sampai pulang sekolah. ingat ya, kalau tidak nanti malam tak dapat jatah!"/Bad Summary/RnR Pease/My first fic/For L Birthday


**Surprise Party For L**

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Death Note: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

Rate: T

Genre: Familly/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Ino POV<strong>

"Yuhu… L sayang bangun." Panggilku mesra.

Namun, orang yang dipanggil tak merespon. Laki-laki berambut spike, berkantong mata dan selalu mengemut ibu jari itu masih asyik bergumul di balik selimut.

"Bangun L!" Teriakku, menarik selimut dengan paksa.

"Ada apa Ino-Chan. Jangan ganggu aku." Pintanya.

"Ayo bangun." Menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sungguh, berat sekali suamiku ini.

Bugh… tubuh mungilku jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Dengan mudahnya dia membalas menarik tanganku. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat.

"L?" Lirihku.

Cup… Kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirku. Lidahnya memaksa masuk dan membuatku harus menerimanya. Lidah kami bertaut, saliva bercampur menjadi satu. Tidak ada yang menghentikan aktivas ini.

"Cu…cu…kup L." Ucapku terengah-engah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka di ganggu. Ini adalah akibat atas perbuatanmu tadi." Jelasnya menjulurkan lidah.

"Jadi ini hukuman?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggangguk. Kami pun bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ada apa membangunkanku sepagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Tolong antarkan Chika ke sekolah ya." Pintaku, tersenyum.

"Memang Tobi kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sedang sakit. Mau ya L."

"Kamu aja yang antar. Kamu kan Mamanya." Lontar L.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau. Nanti malam tidak ada jatah." Bisikku di telinganya. Seketika kedua matanya melotot atas ucapanku tadi.

"Iya aku akan antarkan Chika. Lalu kamu?"

"Aku mau belanja untuk makan nanti. Sudahlah L kamu kan Papanya sekali-kali antarkan Chika. Kamu tidak ada tugas kan?" tanyaku balik. Dia hanya menggelengg. Dengan langkah malas L keluar dari kamar. Setelah kepergiannya, aku membereskan tempat tidur.

"Saatnya menjalankan rencana." Batinku.

**L POV**

"Aku senang deh Papa bisa antarkan Chika." Namun, aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Papa nggak bilang sesuatu?" tanya Chika.

"Bilang apa?" aku berbalik tanya.

"Mama aja selalu bilang sama Chika. "Chika belajar yang rajin ya. Jangan nakal disekolah. Buat Mama dan Papa bangga. " Tapi, sekarang Papa nggak bicara apapun." Chika memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalau Mama sudah menasehati seperti itu, Papa nggak perlu bicara lagi kan?" tanyaku polos.

"Sudah ya Pa, Aku mau masuk dulu." Chika berlari meninggalkanku di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Apa aku salah ya?" menatap kepergian anak pertamaku.

**. . .**

Di dapur aku dan kedua sahabatku Sakura dan Tenten masak bersama. Setelah pulang belanja, kami mampir ke kedai ichiraku untuk bertanya menu masakan apa yang pantas disajikan di pesta ulang tahun. Ya, hari ini L berulang tahun. Tapi, dia sendiri lupa akan tanggal lahirnya.

"Apa rencananya akan berhasil?" tanya Tenten. Aku hanya menggangguk.

"Tapi, dia akan pulang cepat karena tidak ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan." Jelas Sakura.

"Tenang aja. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang." Balasku semangat.

**L POV**

Suara getar handphone terdengar dan itu berasal dari saku celanaku.

"_L sayang ada dimana? kalau masih di jalan gak usah ke rumah dulu ya. Kamu sekalian aja tunggu Chika sampai pulang sekolah. ingat ya, kalau tidak nanti malam tak dapat jatah!"_

Dengan malas kuputar arah untuk kembali ke sekolah. Jujur, aku adalah orang yang memiliki sifat cuek dan malas melakukan apapun kecuali karena keinginanku sendiri. biasanya Chika diantar Tobi supir kami. Kenapa ancamannya seperti itu sih, Ino-Chan? Arghhh…

_**~oOo~**_

"Hore… sudah jadi." Teriak kami bersama.

Menu-menu hidangan telah siap tertata rapi di meja makan. Tak lupa balon dan accessories lain memenuhi ruangan.

"Pasti enak. Udah nggak sabar." Ucapku.

"Iya benar." Balas mereka.

L POV

"Chika jangan ngambek sama Papa ya." Ucapku. Dia hanya diam dan tak membalas ucapanku.

"Chika mau apa. Nanti Papa belikan." Lontarku.

"Chika mau pulang!"

"Tapi, jangan marah sama Papa ya?" tanyaku. Kembali dia tak merespon ucapanku. Baiklah, mungkin anakku lelah. Dengan cepatnya kulajukan mobil.

Tok…tok…tok… sudah tiga kali ku mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada yang membukanya. Ino-chan sudah pulang belum sih? Batinku.

Cklek… aku dan Chika masuk ke rumah, suasana yang kami dapati pertama kali adalah gelap.

"Ino-Chan, apa mati lampu?" teriak L.

"Papa belum bayar listrik kali." Lontar Chika.

"Sudah Nak." Balasku. Aku menuntun Chika, kami berjalan perlahan sambil kuraba tembok dan berharap menemukan stop kontak.

Jleb… seketika teriakkan, riuh tepuk tangan dan terompet terdengar. Ruangan yang kami pijak adalah ruang makan. Ku pandangi sekitar, ruangan yang dipenuhi accessories saat merayakan ultah, berbagai hidangan tersaji di meja makan dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah poster yang terpajang di tembok.

"Happy Birthday L."

"Otanjobi omedetou Gozaimasu L sayang." Ucap wanita yang menemani hidupku selama 7 tahun.

"Arigatou Ino-Chan." Langsung memeluk istri tercintaku.

"Ehem…" Semua berdehem kencang dan sukses membuat aku dan Ino malu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Papa." Ucap Chika tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak marah?" tanyaku.

"Siapa yang marah. Chika hanya mengikuti perintah Mama aja koq." Jawabnya.

"Jadi ini semua rencana kamu ya?" tanyaku menatap wanita blonde yang ada dihadapanku.

"Itu benar L." malah kedua sahabatnya yang menjawab.

"Terima kasih Ino-Chan." Kembali memeluknya sangat erat.

Baru pertama kalinya Ino memberi kejutan untukku. Selama 7 tahun pernikahan kami dia tak pernah mempunyai rencana seperti ini. Tapi, surprise party yang dia buat sangat membuatku kaget dan tak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
